Conseils paternels
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Fic pour Zairoon! Ryoma se retrouve plongé dans une situation inconnue et délicate : la jalousie. Comment comptetil la vaincre?
1. Chapter 1

Conseils paternels 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Pot ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à l'illustre T.Konomi

Coucou tout le monde, et une nouvelle fic en deux ou trois chapitres,je penseelle s'inscrit un peu dans le recueil « Père et fils » mais je la considère comme étant un peu à part que j'espère, vous aimerez. Je la dédie à Zairoon pour le fabuleux travail de traduction qu'elle fournit sur « Princesse du tennis ».

Sakuno-chan, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais autant que tu as pu l'aimer. Je ne te le demande pas, mais laisse-moi te réconforter, guérir les blessures de ton cœur, je ne veux rien de plus.

_-Toya-kun…l'entendit-il balbutier _

_Le garçon aux cheveux bruns et au yeux couleur ambre caressa doucement la joue de Sakuno, relevant la tête de la jeune fille afin que ses yeux soient ancrés dans les siens._

_Le cœur de Sakuno fit un bond dans sa poitrine en lisant tant d'amour dans le regard du garçon, et elle ne bougea pas, ni ne résista quand il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Cependant elle ignorait qu'un garcon aux cheveux rebelles et aux yeux dorés crispait ses poings de rage à cette scène, elle ne se doutait pas combien le cœur de Ryoma pouvait saigner à cet instant. _

« Out déclara l'arbitre

-Echizen, qu'est ce que tu fous ! » s'écria Horio en colère.

Ryoma sembla prendre conscience qu'il était en plein match contre Horio, il s'en voulut de se laisser distraire pour une histoire aussi stupide. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Ryuzaki soit avec un autre. Cependant il avait besoin de rejeter sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et la cible était juste devant lui. C'est avec un regard glacé et un grand sourire qu'il répondit :

« Horio, je te rappelle que je suis le capitaine de cette équipe. 100 tours de terrain après notre match » tonna la voix du buchou, sèche et tranchante.

Horio déglutit en subissant le regard noir de son capitaine. Bien qu'il connaissait Ryoma depuis sa première année, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de confusion au point de perdre son calme ordinaire. Même contre Momoshiro lors de sa première année, alors qu'il hésitait à participer à l'US Open, il n'avait donné l'impression d'être bouleversé. Horio se dit qu'il serait bien le dernier à lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça se voyait sous peine d'écoper non pas de 100 tours de terrains mais de 1000.

Ce qui serait un nouveau record, le précédent s'élevant à 500 et détenu par Momo.

Ryoma se fustigea mentalement afin de reprendre le contrôle du match. Perdre contre Horio, même s'il était devenu plutôt doué, n'était pas envisageable. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre annonça.

« Jeu, set et match pour Echizen, 6- 1 »

Lorsque les entraînements furent terminés, et qu'il sortit des vestiaires marchant pour quitter l'établissement, Ryoma aperçut le fameux Toya. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement la scène qu'il avait surprise lui revint en mémoire et encore moins pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de refaire le portrait de ce garçon. Il souffla, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même puis lorsqu'il releva la tête, Toya avait disparu.

Mais quel est mon problème ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser 

Nanjiroh Echizen alors que son ventre criait famine, rentra subitement dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta net. Son fils avait une mine épouvable, un bol de riz et son poisson devant lui qui n'étaient même pas entamés. De plus il semblait avoir pris en vénération la table qu'il ne cessait de regarder la tête baissée.

« Eh shonen, si tu n'en veux pas, je peux manger ton plat préféré » ricana le samourai en s'emparant du bol de riz.

Tout en engloutissant la moitié du riz, il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son fils qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Toute envie de le provoquer le quitta. Il reposa le bol, tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son fils.

« Eh shonen, tu as une mine affreuse, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ryoma releva la tête, et haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est que tu n'as pas vu ta tête dans un miroir répliqua son père avec sympathie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une histoire de fille la-dessous »

Ryoma haussa les épaules, bien déterminé à ne rien dire à son père. Puis il soupira, il ne comprenait pas lui-même son propre comportement. Momo n'était plus là pour lui donner des conseils, pour lui reprocher sa conduite.

« J'… J'ai un ami ». Bon c'était banal c'est sûr, son père ne serait certainement pas dupe mais bon c'était ça ou il ne disait rien.

« Et quel est le problème de ton ami ? demanda Nanjiroh

Une fille qui était amoureuse de lui et pour laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments, sort maintenant avec un autre garçon. Il a surpris la fille et son nouveau copain en train de s'embrasser et sans se l'expliquer il a eu mal. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Hmm ça peut vouloir dire que les sentiments que cette fille éprouvait pour ton ami le flattaient ou bien que ton ami ressent quelque chose pour cette fille

Mais comment il peut savoir quelle est la bonne réponse ? demanda incrédule le prince du tennis

Il lui faut écouter son cœur et chercher à se débarasser pour une fois, de son stupide orgueil. Compris Shonen »

Ryoma ne répondit pas, mais laissa l'information cheminer jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il se leva en murmurant : Merci

Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en scrutant le plafond.

_Que penses-tu de Ryuzaki, sois honnête envers toi-même se dit-il. C'était une fille plutôt mignonne, il devait l'avouer, et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Bon, elle n'avait pas de réels talents pour le tennis, mais au cours des ans, elle avait progressé grâce à ses efforts. C'était une gaffeuse de première catérogie se dit-il en souriant, repensant à leur première rencontre, mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Côté qui le dérangeait un tout petit peu parce qu'il la trouvait** trop **gentille. Mais au final, le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été agréable. _

Il se retourna sur le côté et vit une des photos de Shiba-san sur laquelle par un concours de circonstance, Sakuno s'était retrouvée à côté de lui toute souriante au premier plan.

Elle était vraiment adorable sur ce cliché. Il n'avait cessé de jouer les aveugles quant aux sentiments de la jeune fille et il fallait qu'il l'ait perdue pour se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'était tellement ironique, tellement classique.

Il prit son téléphone portable, et s'arrêta sur le nom « Ryuzaki », hésitant à l'appeler ou non. Quand il finit enfin par appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. _Calme-toi Ryoma, ce n'est rien. _

« Moshi moshi » répondit une voix masculine

_Non pas ça ! _ La gorge de Ryoma se noua, il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand…

-Toya-kun, c'est qui ? demanda Sakuno tout en prenant le téléphone

-Je ne sais pas, personne ne parle répondit son ami

-Moshi moshi, Ryusaki desu »

Ryoma déglutit avant de retrouver la parole.

« Konban wa Ryusaki

-Ryoma-kun c'est toi ?s'exclama surprise la jeune fille

-Oui, je me demandais…si tu pouvais venir demain après ton entraînement pour un petit match. J'aimerais sonder ton niveau actuel si cela ne te dérange pas.

Bravo Ryoma ! se dit-il Quelle proposition alléchante ! 

_-_Ano… j'avais autre chose de prévu mais je serai peut-être libre en fin d'après-midi dit la jeune fille en regardant Toya avec un air inquiet, lequel celui-ci y répondit par un clin d'œil

-Ca me va , matta ne

-Hai »

Voilà c'était fait se dit-il quand elle eut raccroché. Il souffla, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. _Echizen Ryoma, tu n'es qu'un crétin. Heureusement que tu ne joues pas au tennis de la même manière que pour parler à une fille._

Sakuno avait conservé son portable dans la main et le regardait de façon béate. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Ryoma l'avait appelée. Bon c'était pour jouer au tennis, mais c'est la première fois qu'il prenait ce genre d'initiative.

« Alors tu es contente murmura Toya à l'oreille de son amie, en profitant pour l'enlacer.

J'ai surtout du mal à y croire, mais dis moi demanda-t'elle soudain inquiète, ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille jouer avec lui ?

Pas du tout, ça me fait même plaisir, tu souris à nouveau.

Merci Toya-kun !

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Vous en découvrirez plus sur Toya dans la deuxième partie, et vous comprendrez quelles sont exactement ses relations avec Sakuno et pourquoi il agit ainsi. Je ne gâche pas le suspense, postez quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Une journée pleine de surprises

Chapitre 2 : Une journée pleine de surprises

Merci beaucoup à vous toutes pour vos reviews

« Sakuno-chan, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Toya avec une pointe d'inquiétude

La jeune fille sursauta manquant de renverser son plateau et tout ce qui était dessus.

« Non-non Toya-kun, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et cela fait plus de dix minutes que tu ne cesses de regarder cette horloge, tu as peur d'être en retard ? » lui demanda-t-il taquin

Inconsciemment il porta les yeux sur mains de Sakuno et vit que celles-ci tremblaient. Quand il releva la tête, il fut bouleversé de voir les yeux pleins de larmes de Sakuno. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui demandant doucement.

« Sakuno, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

La jeune fille renifla, se retenant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction des bavardages dans le fast-food pour se calmer. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait Toya afin d'effacer les quelques traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues.

« Alors Sakuno, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, et j'insisterai jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. »

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur le parcourir quand les lèvres de Sakuno vinrent s'étirer en un sourire.

« Tu es toujours aussi têtu ! lui répondit-elle doucement mais avec une pointe de reproche »

Le jeune garçon leva les épaules en répliquant

« Il le faut bien sinon tu garderais tout ce qui te fait de la peine pour toi, et ça ne pourrait te causer que du tort »

Elle commença d'une toute petite voix, sachant d'avance qu'elle se ferait réprimandée.

« Je me sens un peu coupable, je vais sortir avec Ryoma-kun cette après-midi alors que tu m'avais invité au cinéma. Tu es si gentil Toya-kun, j'ai l'impression de te trahir, d'être une fille indigne de toi...Ittai »

Elle avait reçu ce qu'il lui prodiguait depuis leur enfance quand elle disait une bêtise, une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

« Je t'interdis te de dévaloriser ainsi, tu m'entends ! Cela fait des années que je te le répète, enfin, quatre ans avant mon déménagement en Allemagne je n'ai cessé de te le redire !

Sakuno Ryuzaki, je ne connais pas de fille plus fantastique que toi, tu vas jouer au tennis avec Echizen, ce n'est pas si grave, je t'y encourage même, puis des cinés, on aura l'occasion de s'en faire d'autres. »

Sakuno sourit, bien que la culpabilité soit toujours là, elle s'estompait un peu. Dieu qu'il n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même, celui qui dans son enfance jouait, plaisantait avec elle, celui qui était toujours là pour la protéger, se battre pour elle s'il le fallait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui rendre tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Sincèrement. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était répondre favorablement à sa requête, et elle se disait que peut-être, sachant qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, celle-ci pourrait se transformer en amour.

« Pour en revenir à ma question initiale, je t'accompagne ou pas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. C'était un ton assez joyeux qui laissait entendre à Sakuno qu'il avait une idée en tête.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule et en même temps, je me demande quelle serait sa réaction si tu venais.

-Ca ne devrait pas le déranger, ce n'est qu'un match

-Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Eh Shonen, où tu vas ? » demanda Nanjiroh Echizen tout en croquant dans un manju.

-Je vais m'entraîner, à ce soir »

Ryoma marchait lentement, se demandant si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'avoir appeler Sakuno. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devrait se comporter envers elle. Il passa devant un fleuriste et imagina quelle serait la réaction de Sakuno s'il lui en offrait. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté d'avoir des idées aussi fleur-bleue.

Il arriva un peu en avance sur le terrain et décida d'aller se chercher un Ponta. Quand il revint, il faillit s'étouffer en voyant Sakuno s'avancer main dans la main avec Toya.

« Konnichiwa Ryoma-kun, je te présente Toya-kun. Toya-kun, voici Ryoma Echizen

-Konnichiwa Echizen, Sakuno ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton égard dit-il d'une voix suave en tendant sa main au prince du tennis.

-Konnichiwa »répondit Ryoma en serrant brièvement la main du garçon avant de se détouner pour prendre sa raquette.

Sakuno le regarda faire avec une expression inquiète, bizarrement elle ressentait une sorte de tension, et quand elle se touna vers Toya, elle remarqua son grand sourire.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?demanda-t-elle en rougissant

-Ce n'est que la vérité, tu m'as souvent parlé de lui en de bons termes.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Bon match

-Merci »

Elle sortit de son sac sa raquette et entra sur le court, alors que Ryoma l'y attendait depuis deux minutes. Elle déglutit quand il rajusta sa casquette. Elle se mit en position de réception et se concentra, en sautillant. Il ne lui fit pas un service twisté, elle le rattrapa, cependant il était déjà au filet, donc elle avanca jusqu'au milieu de terrain, et pas au filet anticipant ainsi son passing shot. Il envoya la balle vers la droite et elle dut courir pour la rattraper.

Les balles sifflaient, et Sakuno avait du mal à tenir le rythme, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Soudain elle eut conscience de quelque chose, pourquoi n'envoyait-il ses tirs que vers la droite ? De plus ses balles étaient de plus en plus lourdes. (Oui je sais, je suis une sadique XD) . Elle ne réussit pas à l'attraper et celle-ci fila jusqu'au fond du court, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Toya.

Soudain elle eut une crampe à la main et en lâcha sa raquette.

« Ryuzaki, ça va ? demanda Ryoma tout en prenant sa main. Excuse moi, je n'ai pas contrôlé la force de mes tirs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien juste une petite crampe. »

Elle rougit et sentit son corps de tendre, lorsque Ryoma massa énergiquement sa main. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la longueur et la finesse de sa main. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée mais son visage était toujours aussi impassible.

« On va s'arrêter là, je suis vraiment désolé. C'était pas mal !

-Merci » murmura Sakuno rougissante.

Ils sortirent du terrain, Sakuno allant à la rencontre de Toya et Ryoma allant ranger ses affaires. Tandis que Toya vérifiiait aussi l'état de la main de Sakuno, Ryoma s'avança vers eux, sac sur l'épaule.

« Itekimasu

-Matte Echizen cria Toya »

Ryoma se retourna, dardant son regard glacé vers Toya.

« Je dois m'en aller urgeamment ce n'était pas prévu, peux-tu ramener Sakuno-chan chez elle, s'il te plaît ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Ryoma et se mit à courir.

Sakuno le regarda, certaine que ce coup de fil n'existait pas, mais à quoi jouait-il ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me raccompagner Ryoma-kun, je m'en sortirais seule »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules en disant

« C'est sur mon chemin de toutes façons »

Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence depuis quelques minutes. Sakuno se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire pour engager la conversation. Elle devait quand même avouer que parler à Toya était beaucoup plus simple, il était si attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

« Ne, ce Toya, c'est qui exactement ? » demanda la voix toujours aussi froide de Ryoma.

Sakuno releva la tête pour regarder Ryoma avec surprise.

« Ano, c'est un ami d'enfance, il a dû déménager il y a quelques années à cause d'un accident. Et son départ m'a fait de la peine, il est si gentil !

-Quel genre d'accident ?

-Il est passionné par la course automobile, et un jour, il a fait un sérieux carambolage et s'est déboité les deux épaules. Il a dû allé en Allemagne pour des opérations. »

Ryoma continuait à avancer, stoique. Il y avait tant de chaleur dans sa voix quand elle parlait de lui. Cela se voyait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, avait-il le droit de lui dire qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs ?

« Il m'apprécie beaucoup commença Sakuno d'une petite voix mais je ne mérite pas une telle gentillesse » Elle se sentait de nouveau coupable,et mauvaise.

Ryoma s'arrêta net et la regarda avec colère, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

« Tu es pitoyable Ryuzaki (oui je suis méchante XD) » dit-il d'une voix dure.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur lui faire mal, et courut quand elle sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux. Mais elle fut rattrapée au poigner par Ryoma et elle eut beau se débattre pour s'échapper, elle ne réussit pas.

« Excuse-moi Ryusaki, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Il sourit en se moquant de lui-même :

Je n'ai jamais réussi à exprimer clairement mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu ne mérites pas l'affection d'une personne, seulement parce que tu as honte de ton comportement envers celle-ci. Tu dois seulement assumer ce comportement ou le changer. Même tout simplement en parler. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » (il est très psychologue notre Ryoma !)

La jeune fille le regarda, ahurie. Elle essuya vivement ses joues et le remercia.

« Oui j'ai compris »

Ryoma regarda Sakuno en ouvrant la bouche.

« Ryuzaki, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

-Oui

Je crois que je t'aime »

Eh voilà la fin du second chapitre, je vais peut-être un peu rapidement, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres idées J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu.

_Zairoon : C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de te dédier cette fic. C'est vrai que Ryoma est un peu OOC, mais je le trouve très mûr dans la série sauf du point de vue des sentiments, cependant je trouve qu'amicalement, il y a une vraie évolution dans les derniers épisodes. _

_C'est pourquoi j'avais envie de le rendre un peu plus « vulnérable », plus humain face à ses sentiments pour Sakuno. Puis elle mérite qu'il soit enfin un peu plus gentil J'ai essayé de conciler son caractère froid avec son lui un peu plus émotif mais c'est assez difficile. Gros bisous_

_Ahotep : Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de fics en français sur Pot qui sont publiées. J'ai aussi pris l'habitude d'en lire en anglais et en espagnol, c'est toujours une activité constructive et agréable _

_Fighter-Akuma : Coucou, contente que cette fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Et si tu ne me vois plus sur MSN, c'est normal, je n'y suis presque plus, sauf quelques heures le dimanche. Je suis à fond dans le boulot pour le bac Bisous_


	3. Confrontations etdénouement

Chapitre 3 : Confrontations et….dénouement

_Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore à Zairoon et à Ahotep ainsi qu'à Marquise des Anges pour vos reviews._

Il avait ressenti le besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit, de ne plus se poser de questions et il avait donc filé près du temple pour jouer un match de tennis avec son père. Cependant, comme contre Horio, il n'arrivait pas à être au maximum de ses capacités, ce que son père ne manquait pas de lui reprocher par des railleries.

Mais franchement, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles ! Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les yeux exhorbités de Sakuno qui s'étaient emplis de larmes peu à peu avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite (1). Il regrettait un peu de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments sur un coup de tête. Mais lui-même lui avait fait la morale sur son comportement, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de suivre son propre conseil.

Après la fin du match il s'assit près du banc à côté de son père avant de murmurer :

« Elle s'est enfuie… »

L'ancien joueur professionnel le fixa avant de grands yeux avant de finalement réaliser le sens des paroles de son fils.

Il se gratta la tête, réprimant son envie de rire à l'air perplexe que son fils arborait.

« Ne t'en fais pas shonen, c'est normal qu'elle ait été bouleversée, tu n'as qu'à attendre, elle finira par te répondre »

« Sakuno, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda Toya s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« Ta grand-mère m'a appelé en me disant que tu n'avais voulu mangé, ni descendre de ta chambre ».

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, se contenant d'essayer de se calmer.

Il lui prit doucement les bras et les écarta de son visage sur lequel il découvrit un air fatigué et des yeux rougis.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je..ne peux pas sanglota Sakuno

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »reprit un peu plus sévèrement le garçon au yeux ambres.

Mais Sakuno ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'enlacer doucement, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque et laissant sa tête reposer au creux de son épaule. Toya ne put que soupirer, contraint à reconnaître qu'il ne la ferait pas parler. Cependant il en connaissait un qu'il ferait parler coûte que coûte.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un moteur vombrir au niveau de sa maison, Ryoma fut certain qu'il avait un visiteur. La minute suivante, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentissait. Il descendit lentement les escaliers avant que sa cousine ne s'avance vers lui pour lui dire qu'un garçon voulait lui parler. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris en découvrant le visage de Toya en sortant de la maison. Il portait un casque sous son bras et était habillé de noir.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, se contentant de se jauger du regard, les prunelles ambres dans lesquelles brillait une lueur de rage contre le regard glacé de Ryoma.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait ou dit pour que Sakuno soit si triste ? » dit Toya d'une voix mesurée mais ses poings crispés ne laissaient aucun doute sur la colère qu'il devait ressentir.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, tu viens chez moi pour me demander des comptes ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir posé la question directement ? » demanda Ryoma d'une voix ironique

Toya sentit un sentiment de rage déferler dans ses veines, sans même s'en rendre compte il s'était avancé vers Ryoma et lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans la figure.

Il cligna des yeux regardant son poing puis le sang qui s'écoulait de la lèvre de Ryoma.

Le prince du tennis ne s'était pas départi de son sourire mais ses prunelles étincelaient de colère retenue.

« Tu as terminé maintenant ou comptes-tu me refaire le portrait ? demanda Ryoma passant la main sur ses lèvres

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas répondit Toya

-Tu l'as tout de même fait. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas ce qui peux l'avoir rendu triste.

-Quand je pense que tous mes efforts n'ont servi à rien » mumura Toya pour lui-même.

Ryoma qui avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte se retourna vivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda Ryoma

Toya lui rendit un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre d'une voix ironique.

« N'est ce pas m'avoir vu embrasser Sakuno qui t'a poussé à l'appeler ? »

Ryoma ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant l'allusion.

« Tu veux dire que tout ça était une mise en scène ?

-C'est bien tu comprends vite

-Vous devez être fiers que ça ait fonctionné

-Echizen, je t'interdis de mêler Sakuno à ça ! Si tu la connais un temps soit peu, tu sais qu'elle est incapable de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ainsi !

-Ah ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est cela ? »

Ryoma vit les poings de Toya se crisper encore plus.

« Echizen, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Oui j'aime Sakuno sauf que je suis prêt à sacrifier mon amour pour elle pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Que c'est romantique ne put s'empêcher de railler Ryoma.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu lui as dit

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ça te va ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »hurla Ryoma.

Toya resta bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je vois où est le problème, merci Echizen et désolé pour le dérangement ainsi que pour le coup » dit-il avant de remettre son casque.

« Sakuno-chan, suis ton cœur, ne pleure pas pour moi, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Puis je serai toujours là pour toi, on est toujours amis, non ?

-Oui Toya-kun ! Merci beaucoup tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Allez va lui parler »

Il lui lâcha la main et la regarda s'avancer vers les courts de tennis où Ryoma demeurait seul, après l'entraînement. Le prince du tennis vit Sakuno avancer vers lui tandis que Toya partait, le dos tourné. Quand elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait le sourire.

Il lui sourit aussi, doucement..

« Ryoma-kun, je crois que je t'aime aussi » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

(1) Clin d'œil à Ahotep.

Eh voilà c'est terminé, bon je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura néanmoins plus (Ryoma doit devenir de plus en plus OCC '') Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews.


End file.
